Mi Opinion Es Esta
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Esto no es un fic, es una nota para nuestros "Queridos" 'Haters', y mi opinion sobre ellos...


**_Hola... Si, es raro que haga algo asi, no, no es un fic, quiero hablar de algo... Que para mi, es serio..._**

**_No es nota de despedida, ¿Ok?, hablare sobre un tema, que ya se esta haciendo popular aqui, en esta sección..._**

**_Han notado esos reviews negativos, ¿No?, pues yo si..._**

**_Esto... Esto me parece increible, y horrible, ya se esta empezando a dar opinion, y esta es la mia._**

**_Hay un... Como yo y otros escritores decimos, 'Hater', que esta poniendo reviews negativos en los mejores fics que he leido, asi es, estoy hablando, de ese tipo que esta criticandonos, sin importar que nos duela, y el primero del que me quejo de esta manera; "Odio"_**

**_Para esta persona; Si no te gustas nuestros fics, solo pon otro, me parece increible que hagas algo como eso, ¿Crees que por poner esos insultos como review van a cambiar algo?, bueno, lo unico que haras, es ganarte enemigos._**

**_Y no solo es este tipo, tambien vi, en la nota en la que habló sobre esto, de la autora de "La Princesa Del Engaño", 'Yoltzin', como prefiero decirle, una persona "X", puso una review que... Que fue la gota que derramo el vaso para mi._**

**_Se hace llamar "El Exterminador", o algo asi, de verdad, ese review, te digo 'Amigo', para mi, fue peor que los reviews de "Odio", me parece impresionante lo que dijiste sobre nosotros, y tengo varias cosas que decirte; Entiendo, que tu tengas tus gustos, y seas algo exigente por lo que veo, pero eso no es razón para que nos estes insultando de esta manera tan pesada._**

**_'Exterminador', lee bien esto, y no solo va para ti, si no que va para todo aquel, que este acosando, a cualquier escritor de esta sección, "Odio", "Elixie Forever", cualquiera;_**

**_ Si no les gustan nuestros fics, pues vayanse a otra sección, vayan a leer otro fic, por que parece que solo quieren fastidiarnos y dañarnos. No tienen derecho, y no hay excusa valida para llamarnos "Pateticos", "Pendejos", "Mocosos", o "Niños sin supervisión de sus padres", no tienen ningun derecho de llamarnos de esa manera._**

**_Puede que algunos, yo por ejemplo, no seamos mayores, pero tenemos cretividad y fuerza para seguir, todos tenemos sentimientos, sueños, esperanzas, metas por cumplir, y estamos aqui por un proposito, no nos iremos solo por que ustedes u otros 'Haters', nos lo dicen. Entiendanlo de una buena vez._**

**_Y otra cosa, he visto que estan criticando los fics sobre Vampiros, y primero, igual que DarkShadow1999; No me agrada para nada Crepusculo, pero aun asi considero historias que tenga que ver con Vampiros u Hombres Lobo, epicas, aqui todos tenemos creatividad y hacer de un tema super repetido, algp epico y digno de memorarse. Es mas, queria que fuera una sorpresa pero; Planeo hacer un fic de Hombres Lobo, muy diferente a todos, pero aun no me llegan ideas sobre ese fic._**

**_Para "El Exterminador" y "Odio"; ¿No les da vergüenza?, insultan personas quiza menores que ustedes, dañando la autoestima, dañando sus sueños, ¿Eso es ser maduro?, no que yo sepa..._**

**_Cada cosa que ustedes dos postearon como review, es una muestra de que no vienen para mas que fastidiar, ¿Entienden?, ¿Se creen muy maduros insultando a personas quiza menores que ustedes?, ¿Creen que nos iremos solo por que ustedes lo dicen?. No lo haremos._**

**_Si no les gustan nuestras historias, ¿Por que no publicar las suyas a ver?, si son mejores que nosotros escribiendo historias, ¿Por que no?, ¿Son cobardes?, solo haganlo, y veremos quien es el que no sabe escribir._**

**_¿Han visto el lema de FanFiction?; Haz Volar Tu Imaginación, traducido. Es eso, escribir lo que queremos, hacer lo que queremos sin limites, sin sensuras, y ataduras, que nos amarguen la vida; Somos libres de hacer lo que queremos en esta pagina. FanFiction es una pagina hecha para que los fans puedan escribir lo que quieran y sentirse libres. No para que unos 'Haters' vengan a insultarnos y decirnos que hacer._**

**_Hay menores aqui, que son mucho mas maduros que ustedes, y gente mayor que es mas sabia que ustedes._**

**_Y con sus reviews, nos estan gritando a todo pulmon_**

**_Que los unicos infantiles..._**

**_No somos los escritores._**

**_No somos los lectores, ni esas personas que si nos valoran y saben por que estamos aqui, y que no nos iremos._**

**_Los unicos infantiles..._**

**_Son ustedes..._**

**_Los 'Haters"..._**


End file.
